Mending my heart
by Marchbabe
Summary: Instead of Stefan,Klaus took Bonnie but now she is back and no one knows where she has been,nor what happened. She has greatly changed...but to what extent?And what does a certain blue eyed hybrid have to do with it all? PLEASE READ&REVIEW:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is another Klonnie fic, I started it a while back and decided that it was worth finishing.**

**I love Bonnie with just about anyone but there's something about Klaus…this takes place around season four, except that Bonnie was missing from season three. She left with Klaus and no one had heard from her until she came back. Also, there's no cure in here but Stefan and Elena are broken up and she is with Damon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, if I did, April would already be dead.**

When bonnie came back from her journey with Klaus, she mostly kept to herself, not wanting to talk about what had actually happened. When Damon got bitten, she went with Stefan to see Klaus because she didn't trust him one bit and didn't know what he could do to Stefan. She went with Stefan because she couldn't bear to see her friend suffer.

But once they got there, the deal was her for the cure. She would have gladly let Damon die but Klaus also threatened to kill almost all of Mystic falls, so she felt like she had no choice but to leave with him. Stefan tried to fight him but Klaus just compelled him to leave the place after a day.

Ad when she came back, she was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. She didn't seem to care much for anyone anymore and her hatred for Damon increased considerably since it was his fault in the first place, in her eyes anyway. And no one knew what really happened. Stefan was a walking martyr while Damon seemed to minimize her actions, so much that she did set him on fire but got attacked by Elena immediately.

Elena becoming a vampire was a surprise to her and her relationship with Damon even more so. Stefan was the only one she seemed to spend most of her time with.

She was practicing in her bedroom when she heard the bell ring. With an annoyed sigh, she stood and walked to the door. Few people knew of her whereabouts.

"Caroline…" She gave her a half smile and let her in, wondering what the blonde could possibly want.

"Hey Bonnie!" She replied cheerfully and let herself in while Bonnie closed her eyes, pinching her nose.

"So…I need your help!" Caroline turned with an adorable pout, flipping her hair.

"Well, I am busy…why didn't you ask Lena seeing that you are vampires and all." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"You know I can't stand Damon." She said annoyed. "And plus, I wanted to see you. We haven't done anything for a while now."

"Well you know where I live, but of course you were too busy juggling Tyler and Klaus." She finished bitterly.

"Bonnie…" She said shocked.

"I am sorry…it's just been hard to readjust to it all, that's all. so how can I help you?" Bonnie faked a smile to her best friend.

"So…I am going on a date with Klaus and I need help…oh no I kinda forgot that he is the last per_

"It's ok care, I'll help you." She smiled but was dying inside. How could she help Caroline go on a date with him? She hadn't seen him since her return and did her best to hide herself from him. She couldn't begin to imagine what he would do if he saw her since she ran away.

They spent the entire afternoon getting her ready for her date and she finally left. She was left alone to think about what actually happened all the time that she had spent with Klaus and how she ran away.

"_I will never help you!" She spat in his face and glared at him. She was strapped to a chair in what looked like an empty room._

"_Oh but you will love, a Bennett witch is more useful in hands like mine than those of the Salvatore's. They don't know how to appreciate true power but I can." He smirked._

"_I'd rather die than have anything to do with you! You filthy monster!" She yelled and he backhanded her so hard that she felt her eyes roll back and saw stars, feeling blood gushing out of her split lip._

"_You will learn to respect me witch, do you understand me? You seem to forget that I hold your little world into my hands and there is no one that can save you. So I suggest that you get used to it SWEETHEART!" He spat the last part and left her alone to cry._

She was pulled back from her memories by another knock on the door and she wasn't pleased to see who that was.

"Damon, what do you want?" She rolled her eyes.

"What? Not happy to see me" He smirked and she rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever you have to say, say it."

"Oh you used to be some much fun before becoming Klaus' lackey." He grinned but didn't expect her to use magic on him. He flew right down the street and felt as if his entire bones were being crushed.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHH! STOP IT!" He writhed in pain. It was worst that burning. Where did she learn that trick?

"You will do well to learn manners. After all if I was in this predicament, it was your entire fault. Now…I take it you will learn." She released him and he gasped. This Bonnie was totally different. What the hell had happened with Klaus? Needless to say, he would watch his mouth.

"The originals are throwing another ball…." He said, putting a little distance between them.

"So?"

"We need to know what they are up to."

"And? I don't see what it has to do with me." She shrugged.

"You're coming. We need you. Elena needs you." Oh that was another way to say "we wanna use you."

"If she needs me so bad, why isn't she here?" she was starting to get angry.

"Look I don't have time for your witchy what not drama, do I look like Stefan? No. so get yourself ready in two days." He thought it was over.

"I see she has you tied with a leash. From the looks of things, I can't really tell who is sired to who." She huffed and Damon blanched a little. "Although I have to admit that you're pathetic. It took Elena to be sired to you to actually love you. Well congrats, I guess she just proved to be exactly like her predecessor in every way." She said with malice. That what he got for not thanking her and still demanding her help.

"I swear judgey if you don't shut it_

"You'll what? Kill me?" She laughed humorlessly. "I'd like to see you try Damon, I am not the same little girl you bossed around…not anymore. So get out of my porch right now. I'll think about your offer." And with that, she slammed the door in his surprised face.

Damon walked home and actually thought about the witch. She seemed…darker. He missed their banter terribly and the sire bond thing was taking its toll on everyone. He was gladder to see her when she came back than he ever thought he would be but she just ignored him constantly and all the time.

Inside the house, Bonnie trembled horribly. A ball with the originals? Was she ready to face him again? There was only one way to find out. Before she lost her nerve, she texted Damon. **I am in.**

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

She took the two days to find a suitable gown and did she find it. If she was going to go to the ball, she would steal the show. They worked out that she would go as Stefan's date since she had no invitation- well no one knew she was back except for the gang. She found the most gorgeous pale green strapless gown that had ever existed. It was flowing and let her back bare.

Caroline was of course going as Klaus' date since Tyler had some business to take care of but Bonnie suspected that Caroline was starting to enjoy Klaus' attention. She never seemed to mind going on dates with him just to distract him. Actually Bonnie was pretty sure that she was falling for him. Well he would have the shock of his life tonight.

She got ready and waited for Stefan patiently. She had opted to rent a small flat on the outskirts of Mystic falls so no one would be able to find her. Half of her hair was swept up in an intricate pattern of waves and curls while the rest fell on her bare back and shoulders. She had the perfect evening makeup with striking smoky eyes. All in all Bonnie felt like a confident woman.

Finally there was a soft knock that signaled her Stefan's arrival. She took her golden clutch bag that matched her sandals and few accessories and made her way to the door. When she opened, she saw Stefan in a black tuxedo and he looked very handsome. He smiled at her, taking her in.

"Wow, Bonnie you're very beautiful." Stefan couldn't help but compliment her as he offered her his arm

"Thank you Stefan, you're pretty too." They both laughed and left.

The ball was already in full swing and Klaus seemed distracted. In actual fact, he was annoyed. For all the hybrids that he had sent after her, none were able to find her, let alone trace her at all. He felt so frustrated that she carried on eluding him. He was observing the ballroom from the top of the stairs and his eyes were on his date.

"Why hello brother, what's got your panties tied in a knot?" Kol appeared right next to his brother with a grin.

"As much as I appreciate you showing some brotherly concern, I will politely ask you to show it the same way you did when you were daggered." Klaus replied without giving his brother a look.

"I take it that your flavor of the month is not putting out." Kol chuckled. "Maybe she will like me better; after all, I have the best genes in the family."

"Stay away from her and I mean it." Klaus glared at his brother.

"Whatever, let me annoy Becca , she is a good sport." He walked impeccably down the stairs. Klaus finally decided to go down and indulge his date with a dance.

"My My Caroline you look exquisite." He said with a genuine smile. Her beauty was one of a kind.

"Thank you…" She blushed but enjoyed the compliment. She loved the way he treated her. "OMG, she came!" She excused herself from her partner and left him rooted on the spot. He couldn't move, his limbs wouldn't allow him, he couldn't believe it. She was here…did she come for him? It couldn't be. Not after all that happened. The floodgate of memories opened and crushed. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. She lost the naïve look she always had and looked more mature. He composed himself and walked purposefully toward her.

Bonnie didn't expect her feelings to come back full force the moment her green eyes met his blue ones. She forgot that they were in a room full of people and only he mattered. He stood in front of her, ignoring the gang and took her hand. He kissed it slowly, much to Caroline's dismay and the other's surprise.

"May I please speak with you Ms. Bennett?" He drawled.

"Are you crazy? After you detained her against her will?" Damon said, surprising everyone, even Elena. "What? I like judgey." He shrugged

"Well, Damon I will give the choice to either shut up or die, either way I don't think that anyone would mind, maybe except for your date that you had to sire to care about you." Klaus almost echoed what Bonnie said Two days prior and it cut deep.

"No need to be unpleasant Klaus, after all we came in peace." Stefan said.

"Indeed you did, but I do not like being ordered by lesser beings." He threw Damon a dirty look.

"Well the only lesser being here is you." Damon said.

"You know what? I am getting my _

"Klaus…you wanted to have a word with me?" She asked in a small voice, touching his arm. He couldn't find his voice and just nodded upstairs where she followed telling the others that she would be fine. Her heart was beating wildly. She didn't know what to expect at all. It had been too long since they had been together…alone. He led her upstairs inside his study and closed the door carefully. In the next second, he had her against the wall.

"I should kill you!" He snarled viciously.

"Wh_Why?" She was suddenly scared as she tried to breathe but it was hard.

"You ask why?" He let her go and turned his back to her. She slid slowly on the floor. He let out a frustrated laugh.

"Klaus…" She started.

"Don't call me that!" He threw a lamp violently on the wall and tears started forming in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you…"

"You didn't? What did you think would happen huh? That I'd be happy that you ran off the day after I finally showed you my heart? But that was your plan all along! Get under my skin and then leave me high and dry! You knew that I would let my guards down little witch!"

"That's the problem!" She yelled. "You can't love me Klaus! We are on different sides! You were just infatuated and by the looks of things you moved on!" She said bitterly.

"You lost the right to be jealous when you disappeared! What was I supposed to do? I looked for you everywhere but you didn't want to be found. Well so if that happens to be the case Ms. Bennett, you have no right to be jealous!" they were facing each other, no one wanting to back down.

To be honest, Klaus still loved her with all of his heart but her betrayal cut deep, too deep.

"I am not jealous! But it's nice to see that while I was trying to come to terms with what happened you seemed to have moved and with my best friend!"

"Well, no one asked you to leave but I can tell that you did a good job otherwise I wouldn't have realized that the world had more to offer!" he didn't mean what he said but at that time, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to hurt her the same way she hurt him.

She gasped a little and was lost for words.

"Yes little witch! And what was I even thinking? I will outlive you and see you wither away! I finally came to my senses and found a match in Ms. Forbes!"

Bonnie felt like thousands of knives were piercing her heart at the same time. Tears streamed down her cheeks but Klaus was too angry to even acknowledge that. How dare she come back and pretend that it was all ok? She retreated to the door without a word.

"Don't let the door slam on your way out."

The rest of the night was a nightmare for Bonnie. She had to endure watching Klaus flirting with Caroline and that just hurt beyond measure. It invoked another memory…

"_Why do you always draw me?" She said as she flipped through his drawing book._

"_Because to me, you are the epitome of beauty…" He smiled and seemed so much younger and happy._

"Care to dance? I am Kol" A young and very handsome man with boyish charms asked with a smile. He seemed to have a little of Elijah in him. 'Where is Stefan?' She thought because she knew who he was. Stefan had filled her in.

"Er…" She hesitated.

"Come on, I won't bite. I promise." He smiled. His good mood was so infectious that she decided to give in. he couldn't possibly drain her dry in public. And plus, he was a total eye candy.

They both joined the dance floor and Caroline had to admit the two formed a stunning pair.

"You're new?" he asked in her ear.

"Not really but I only came back recently."

"Ah you felt homesick I suppose."

"Something of the sort." She nodded softly.

Klaus was in the process of getting a drink when he spotted them. The flute that he held in his hand crushed without him even noticing it. She was laughing at something that his idiotic brother said and had never looked more breathtaking to him.

"You could burn holes with that stare…you didn't expect to see the witch, did you?" Rebekah appeared next to her brother.

"Don't you have a date to entertain?" He growled.

"You missed her, didn't you? You still love her." She smirked.

"Did you know she was around?" He suddenly spun to look her in the eyes.

"Maybe yes maybe no." She waltzed to the dance floor. So the wrench knew! He felt like staking her at that precise moment.

From that moment, Klaus was over affectionate with Caroline and Bonnie had had enough for the night. She went to find Stefan who was discussing with Elena who looked helpless as usual even though she was a vampire. Bonnie just rolled her eyes as Elena gave Stefan her best puppy eyes. Where the hell was Damon?

"Hey Elena, Stefan, I'm heading home." She said calmly.

"Why, we haven't found anything yet." He looked puzzled.

"Yes, we haven't." Elena echoed Stefan.

"And I don't think you will, not tonight at least. He seemed more engrossed in Caroline than anything else." She covered her bitterness with sarcasm.

"Let me at least get you home." Stefan said and Elena seemed to mind. Probably because she was still used to having both brothers to herself.

"Nah, I am fine. Stay with Lena. She needs you here."

"But_"

"I am a witch and I am powerful, nothing will happen to me." She patted his shoulder gently and took her leave.

She was grateful that Stefan had left her with his car keys. She did a quick spell to conceal her exit from the originals. Well, one original in particular.

"You seem distracted." Caroline asked Klaus because he kept on looking around.

"When I have a beautiful lady in my arms like you, never." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Does it have anything to do with Bonnie?" She enquired and his undead heart almost skipped a beat. Not that it was beating anyways.

"No Love, it doesn't…it just seems weird to have this ball without our mother dearest." He lied and Caroline seemed satisfied with that.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

Back at her comfortable flat, Bonnie was seething with rage. How dare that bastard? How dare he talk to her like that? His words cut deeper than anything that he could have ever done. And wasn't Caroline supposed to be with Tyler? That traitor! In her anger, almost all of the light bulbs and mirrors burst. She had become more of the powerful witch that she was meant to be. She could feel the power in her veins and she smirked slowly. She felt more free and daring. This town would know who she was.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**CHAPTER 2**

The following morning, Stefan had called simply to have breakfast at the Grill. One of the new things that she enjoyed about their new friendship was that he didn't only hang out with her when they had to devise a plan. She enjoyed these small moments and he enjoyed his "Elena" free life. He was more of a douche and Bonnie enjoyed that.

"So what's the deal with you and Klaus?" He asked as he sipped his vodka. Well, she was the only one having breakfast it would seem.

"Did Elena put you up to this?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I am her minion?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well you once were." She shrugged,

"Well, that was before she screwed me over…but you know what? Oh excuse me for a sec." He took his phone for his pocket but rejected the call, rolling his eyes.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Who else but the trouble magnet ex doppelganger?" He answered.

"Maybe it's urgent…" Bonnie suggested.

"And maybe not. Humor me, everything is always urgent with her. I swear, I thought she's stop calling me after she got with my brother but it's even worse now. She thinks I am acting out because I want to get back at her. She just doesn't know me when I'm not in love with her." He finished.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I like this Stefan better. Don't get me wrong, I liked you before but I never really knew outside of your catch phrase: 'save Elena, save the world.'" She laughed slightly.

"Hey! Heroes' a pretty show!" He defended with a smile.

"Yeah yeah."

"You're not getting out of this one. Klaus." He reminded her of his first question.

"What if I don't wanna talk about it?"

"I'll just ask Rebekah, I mean you travelled together. That's good pillow talk."

"Ew, I don't wanna know what you do with Barbie Klaus! Anyways…it's a long story…when he captured me, so many things happened…we went from hating each other to loving each other." She looked at him to gage his reaction but he didn't really show any emotions.

"You're not…surprised?" She asked.

"Why should I be? You just have to look at who I am screwing to know that I am in no position to judge." He shrugged. "And plus, our kids will be cousins." He joked and she doubled up in laughter.

"Where has this Stefan been all my life?" She wiped her tears.

"If this isn't cozy…" Damon appeared next to them and Bonnie sent him a murderous look while Stefan just looked bored.

"Brother, what hails you here?" He didn't even look at Damon who kept on looking between his brother and the witch.

"Elena's been calling you for two days." Damon sighed, trying to be patient.

"Gee, Bonnie, was I like this when I was with Lena? An errand boy?" He asked the witch who hid a laugh and turned to his brother. "I am in your eternal debt for delivering me of such a burden." He smirked.

"I don't know what you and your witch are playing at but I warn you, if you hurt Elena_

"Oh shut up already Damon, not everything revolves around her. Maybe in your world it does, but in ours, not anymore." Bonnie said and the vampire seemed to be taken aback.

"What happened to you?" He asked Bonnie curiously.

"To me? Elena and you happened! You first killed my grams, and when I come back from my traumatizing time with Klaus; which by the way was your fault, what do I find? You have turned my mother too! I keep on sacrificing myself for Elena and you but what do you ever repay me with? Hurt! So excuse me if I don't give a damn about you two anymore!" She spat.

"Well little witch no one asked you anything…" Wrong move, both Stefan and he thought as she stood up to glare him the face.

"Oh really? Who was coming to me like a little girl to save Elena? Or you have forgotten that, huh? Who came to me to free your crazy ex who by the way never ever loved you!" Her face was now showing black veins and Damon was panicking. Who was this Bonnie? Her green eyes turned black.

"I'll tell you once, I don't care anymore. If you need a witch, find your own." The voice didn't even sound like her own. It was darker and thicker. Damon just nodded and then left, too scared to even talk.

Bonnie stumbled back as if coming out of a daze.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked as he caught her.

"Yes…I think…I just need some water."

Stefan remained quiet because she didn't look ok. She looked extremely pale.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBBK**

For the next few days, Bonnie locked herself in her house. She was beginning to be scared…ok she was scared now. She had serious memory loss and she always felt tired. She would wake up in the afternoon in her bathroom with no recollection of what had happened. Stefan was taking a vacation with Rebekah, how weird, she had thought but he called her every day to check up on her. She barely heard from Caroline and didn't even hear from Elena, not that she cared.

She went through her grimoire but found nothing. She felt frustrated because she didn't know what to do. She always dreamt of an abyss with Klaus trying to catch her. The more she advanced around it, the weaker she felt in reality but the stronger she felt. She decided to go out. It was no use staying in this house. She grabbed her car keys and then left.

She entered the Grille but Matt wasn't around. So she went to take a sit alone.

At a certain point, Damon, Elena, Caroline and…Klaus? Yes, and him all came in. she almost panicked but chose to ignore them. What the hell were they even doing together? From the sight of it, they looked engrossed in some sort of plan that she had no desire to be part of. She dashed outside but apparently they followed her and cornered her.

"Well well well." Crap. She thought when Damon came toward her. In fact all of them were coming.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here? I have been worried sick about you. You didn't even return my calls." Caroline asked surprised.

"Let me guess, broody Stefan left you all alone?" Damon taunted. "Well you can't join us either, you see you're not part of our plan." He smirked

"How pathetic Miss. Bennett. That you should drink all alone…" Klaus said.

"Well, it's her fault for not sticking with us." Elena muttered. Bonnie felt something rapidly take over. Her black veins came back and so did the black eyes.

"Her face…" Caroline started.

"If it isn't the high and mighty group. look at yourselves; you're all hypocrites! You Damon, you've always dreamt of stealing Elena away from Stefan. And all she had to do was turn? If you'd known that, I bet you would have turned her the first time you saw her. You Elena, the 'I am such an innocent' girl. Please, stop fooling yourself, you know that Stefan and Damon are well off without you! But you're too selfish to even see that. To me you're just another Katherine, come to think of it, she was even better. Dear Caroline, faking that hate for the original while we all know that under that 'I hate Klaus' you couldn't even care about Tyler. The one turned by Mr. Over there and the cause of Mystic Falls chaos. The man who fought his sire bond for you…pathetic…and you? Klaus, big bad wolf my foot! You're just a hurt child with big daddy issues." She gave an evil grin.

All were too stunned to even say anything. This wasn't Bonnie. She looked to different and cold.

"You don't mean it Bonnie…" Caroline started.

"This isn't you." Elena said, her voice trembling.

"How the hell would you even know what is me or not? You spend all your time rotating between Stefan and his brother. Damon, use protection, you'll never know where she's been."

Damon sped to hurt her but before he could even touch her, he was met with an invisible wall that projected him. All of them gasped.

"You fools." Bonnie laughed like a maniac. "You can't touch me, not anymore!" She said as she took a step forward.

"I can." Klaus went for her. This wasn't his Bonnie. Whatever it was, it needed to be stopped. With a speed that shocked him she sliced though his chest and clutched his heart.

"Now now Klaus, who said it was hard to end an original? Hear me and hear me well. I will kill everyone in this town. Everyone." She grinned and her black eyes shone. Klaus couldn't move she totally had him. Elena and Caroline tried to stop her but she just gave them aneurisms.

"AGHHHHHHH, Bonnie, STOP!" They cried.

"You fools! Bonnie is mine! And there's nothing you can do!" she laughed again.

At that moment, blood started pouring out of her nose and mouth and she screamed releasing her hold on all vampires.

"Bonnie!" Klaus rushed to her before she hit the floor. Her body convulsed furiously.

"What is wrong with her!" Elena panicked, trying to find a solution. She was mad at her friend but she didn't want her to die.

"Do something!" Caroline shouted to Klaus and Damon who had no idea what to do.

"Bonnie, please come back! You can't leave me like this! Please!" Klaus cried. They were all too freaked by the situation to even register his words. All of a sudden, it stopped.

"B…Bonnie." Caroline called softly as Bonnie opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, not even moving.

"You went all badass on us, that's what happened! Wait…you don't remember?" Damon asked.

"No…but it's coming for me again…" She fainted.

"Bonnie? No no no no!" Klaus panicked, biting his wrist to feed her his blood.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

"It's been two days that she hasn't woken up…and her heartbeat is getting weaker despite the blood we give her." Damon punched a wall. After what she told him the other day about how he had treated her. He sort of regretted. Sort of. He wanted a chance to apologize. It wasn't her time.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan's voice resounded in the house. To say that he was pissed was an understatement.

"Something is wrong with Bonnie…" Caroline said and explained the whole story. Stefan remained calm until he just punched the wall like his brother.

"I should have checked on her… she was getting weak lately but she told me it was a bug." He frowned.

"And you didn't think of telling us?" Elena's voice rose.

"I am sorry Elena, I will try to be a better dog next time." He said with heavy sarcasm and Elena just stared at him. Where did sweet Stefan go?

"Enough of this childish game. You will resume your love affairs after we save Bonnie." Klaus said annoyed.

"Well, Klaus, how chivalrous of you. But you know, they must wonder why you are doing it all for Bonnie. It's not like you care? Do you?" Stefan asked innocently.

"Stefan." The hybrid warned.

"It's only fair that Ms. Forbes is informed, don't you think?" Stefan said.

"What is he talking about?" Everyone was curious now.

"Stefan, I swear_

"Why don't you tell the world that you love Bonnie?" Stefan smirked and the hybrid wished he could kill him on the spot.

"What?" Caroline asked, outraged. "Is that true?"

"No it is not…I love you Caroline, you know that…" he said. She looked confused.

"Yes you do…"

"But I don't love her because I love you. I don't love her because I am in love with her." Klaus finally looked at Caroline. The room was quiet when laughter irrupted from Damon.

"I am sorry, what?" Damon asked. And in a second Klaus had his hands around his neck.

"Do not ever make fun of my feelings, do you hear me?"

"Ye_ yes!" Damon yelped and Klaus released him, fixing his jacket.

"You really love her…" Caroline said with a small smile.

"I do," He replied curtly. She simply nodded.

"And how did you know that?" Elena asked Stefan.

"She told me."

"I don't believe."

"Please Damon could you please tell your girlfriend to stop annoying me?" He sighed and let the room. She followed him.

"Stefan, what happened to you? Have you forgotten how you felt about me?" she asked. He stopped.

"No, I haven't. But it's just that now. A memory. Or a nightmare. Take your pick." He shrugged.

"How can you be so cruel?" Elena's eyes filled with tears.

"No, what is cruel is you sleeping with my brother directly when we broke up. What is cruel is you calling me all the time, trying to make me remember what we had while you are with my brother."

"I still _

"Don't even finish this sentence Elena. Are you even listening to yourself right now? Your boyfriend is tending to your best friend who is dying by the way and you stand here, trying to make me fall back in love with you?" He asked, incredulous.

"I am sorry Stefan, I messed up…I love Damon…but I miss you too." She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"No, you don't get to come back in my life right now. Not after what you did. Part of me is also rejecting you because of my brother. Although I hate him, he is my brother and he doesn't deserve that." He said simply and walked away.

Elena sighed and turned around to see…Damon standing there with apparent shock in his eyes. Before she could say anything, he vamped out in Bonnie's bedroom. What a mess!

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**Chapter 3: finale**

Bonnie felt cold, for the past two days, she could hear Klaus, Caroline, Elena and Damon? Wow, she could hear him but she was trapped in this dark house with no light. She could hear noises outside. What was this strange place? She was horrified.

"Hey little witch…" She heard Damon's voice. She rolled her eyes. Did he come to annoy her?

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am…I never realized that I was hurting you…I guess that when it comes to Elena, I did some pretty stupid things." Damon was looking at her still from on the bed.

"You're the best badass witch of all times, come on you can do it! Fight for your life Bonnie. We are all waiting for you! Even that crazed out hybrid. I don't know what you see in him, maybe his pretty hair and all. I never got to say this but thank you for saving me…I am not worth much I know but thank you. Maybe we could even be…friends when you come back." He chuckled. "Well I'll leave you now…we are all trying to get you back and we will, even if it kills us. You will know that you matter to us." He stood up to leave.

From where she was, she couldn't see anything but she could hear him. She was touched that Damon said all those things to her. He sounded sincere and sad. And then his voice stopped.

"No no no no, come back! Talk to me!" She cried and cried but didn't hear anything.

Klaus went back to his mansion. Someone was going to pay!

"Kol!" He yelled when he stepped into his study.

"No need to scream brother, I can hear you perfectly." He strolled with his usual smirk.

"Do you have what I asked?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh I do…" He snapped his fingers and a girl no more than seventeen entered the room with a scared expression. She had pale skin with wild red hair.

"Darling, this is my brother Klaus. And Klaus, this is Cassandra." Kol made the introduction.

"I asked you for information brother, not a blood bag!" Klaus scowled. Kol's smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"Oh but that is what I did, Cassandra here is a blood bag _**with information**_." He sat and gestured Cassandra to stand in front of his brother.

"I am listening and you better not lie. I will kill you. When it comes to my better half I. Never. Joke." The girl nodded furiously.

"I_i am a witch…I am the one who performed the spell on the Bennett witch." She stammered but Klaus said nothing.

"It is an ancient spell that takes life away from within slowly to allow it to be replaced by another life."

"Like possession?" He enquired.

"At first, that is what it is but after a while…it becomes death. The person is trapped between life and death but the more they stay in that state, the more, they are dragged to the other side until they die and come back as the other one." She said, eyes cast on the floor.

"How do we break the spell?"

"I don_ I don't know…" She started crying.

"Fine. Kol, kill her." He said dismissively.

"What? But I just bought this jacket!" Kol said annoyed, but he stood up and made his way toward the traumatized girl.

"Wait!" She cried frantically. "There is a stone that breaks the spell! But it has to be a witch from her own line to undo it!"

"Well, this is going somewhere after all. Talk."

"I_the stone it's in Africa, I can show you where." She said.

"Better yet, you can tell us."

"No, otherwise you will just kill me!" She cried.

"Sweetheart, I will kill you anyways for you have performed the spell on the wrong witch!"

"It's not my fault! I_ I, her grandmother is the one who sent my father, Matthew Blackwell, to hell! He just wanted to conquer the world!" She cried.

"He just? I am sorry but you have skipped the part where your father actually tried to spell the entire world to be his playground?" Kol said.

"Okay, so your father was crazy. Well, I guess it didn't turn well for his offspring either. Why Bonnie?"

"I want my father to come back and since it was a Bennett witch who sealed him away, he can only return through a Bennett witch."

"Yeah and only a Bennett witch can send him back. Sweet heart, I don't know if you have noticed but you seem to be the key to my problem and solution. Either way, your father will die. Even if you don't help get Bonnie back, I will decapitate his head personally the moment he opens his eyes." Klaus was not smiling anymore and Cassandra was even more scared.

"So I ask you to choose. Either, you help and live or you don't and die. Either way, your father won't make it."

"I'll go with you…but she doesn't have much time, only two more days to the full moon…after the two days, she will be dead and he will resurrect the following day…" She trailed off.

"Well, then you have two trial days. Because if she happens to die, you die. Brother, pack up. We're leaving right now. Let's just hope we make it back on time. And get Rebekah too." Klaus dragged the girl with him.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

Tension was high in the small room that Bonnie was into. She looked like corpse and no one had the courage to even leave her for a second. Damon didn't want to talk to Elena but was glad that his brother had some consideration. He was standing in the corner.

"So…if they don't find the stone and are not back on time…we have to cut her head off?" Caroline chocked and Stefan took her in his arms.

"Well, he did say that that wrench of a witch said it was the only way because her deadbeat father wouldn't completely be human but something else that I didn't catch. We have to get Lucy." Damon said seriously. This was a nightmare. He went to his car, in hope to find Lucy. Elena proposed to go but one glare silenced her.

Bonnie was getting weaker and weaker, she couldn't hear the other side anymore. She couldn't even stand. What was going on?

One day had passed and still nothing, Caroline was losing hope when Damon came with Lucy who ran straight to her cousin.

"Well now the ball is in Klaus' corner." Damon said. Waiting was the worst part.

"She is dying today, isn't she? Klaus failed…" Elena said. The hybrid hadn't been in touch since the past day. Surprising everyone, Stefan squeezed her hand gently.

"Let us not give up yet." He said.

"It's kinda hard to imagine a world without her…she was a real pain but she was part of us." Damon said.

"I can't believe that she's gonna go like this…I still love her…" Jeremy cried.

"Come on baby gilbert, you can hold my hand." Damon said in a fake sweet voice.

"Just cut it out Damon, can you not just shut up even in this moment?" Matt said annoyed.

"But you wouldn't love me." Damon pouted and the rest decided to ignore him.

Three hours later…

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Jeremy said.

"You're just saying that coz judgey has the hots for Klaus." Damon said. The younger Gilbert was starting to get on his nerve. He had spent the last two hours complaining. He just felt like draining him dry.

"Jer, just stop ok." Even Elena was annoyed. Heck, everybody was.

"Well, not to be the bearer of bad news…but the moon is almost high in the sky…She will die soon." Stefan's heart broke. He stood up and left the room, slamming the door. How could the world be so cruel and take away his only true friend? He wouldn't stay and watch her die, no, he couldn't.

Caroline and Elena started crying silently while Lucy seemed to be frozen in place. Memories were going in their heads.

Jeremy remembered their first kiss.

Caroline and Elena remembered their pre vampire days while Damon refused to remember anything. No, he wouldn't say goodbye yet. It wasn't time.

Matt remembered how protective of him she was always. Probably because he was the only human in their group.

Stefan was outside, breathing hard. It was strange that all he could feel was anger. Why her?

"Hey…" Elena said in a small voice.

"Hey…" he didn't have the strength to tell her to go.

"I can't believe that she is going! I have been such a selfish friend! And now she'll never know how sorry I am. For everything." She wiped her tears.

"Bonnie always loved you."

"I know and I also loved her_ no love her. I am going to talk to Damon." She said quietly.

"About what?" Stefan asked.

"The three of us…my mistake was to have feelings for the both of you. I am sorry I hurt both of you. But it's time that I let go…of you two. This situation isn't going anywhere. Maybe someday, someplace else but for now, it's just too much." She kissed his cheek and walked back in. Stefan felt strangely at peace with her decision, maybe it was time that they all moved on. He followed.

"I_ I can't feel her heart beat…" Damon said in denial.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Caroline cried out and Stefan held her back.

"She can't be gone! I refused to believe it!" Jeremy cried and cradled her limp body.

"Witchy please, wake up and tell us that the joke is on us!" Even Damon let out few tears.

"Bonnie, please…" Matt sobbed quietly while Lucy was shaking her desperately.

"Bonnie…" Elena just sat on the floor, frozen.

About an hour later, everyone was stone quiet looking at her dead body. Black veins had started to form under her pale skin all over body.

"So…it has begun…" Caroline cried softly.

"Who…who is_ " Elena couldn't even finish her sentence. She couldn't.

"I'll do it." Damon said his undead heart clenching in his chest.

"No…I am a Bennett. It is my duty. It is what she would have wanted." Lucy cried, clutching onto Damon's arm.

**BBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBBK**

An hour later, that is exactly how Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Cassandra found them. All frozen, looking at the veins forming under her pale skin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Klaus roared, rushing to Bonnie's side. He tried to shake her but nothing happened. He had failed her. In all his terror and power, he had never felt more helpless.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked quietly, too quietly.

"Don't!" He started.

"Yes, because we had to watch her die. You know." Stefan said.

"Please, not now! We did our best but the little wrench there tried to double cross us." Rebekah pushed Cassandra forward who looked pleased.

"You will never bring her back, it has started already."

Caroline backhanded her with such force that she broke her nose.

"AGGGHHHH!" The girl cried out, nursing her bloody nose.

"You feel pain? You haven't seen anything yet. Now hand over the ritual." Kol snatched it from her hands.

"It's too late!"

"Oh shut up you prick, I could just kill you for breathing, you're so annoying!" Damon complained.

While Lucy started reading the old ritual with the stone placed on Bonnie's chest, the room suddenly began to shake. All of them were thrown backward by such a strong force that they almost passed out.

"You fools! You thought you could vanquish me?" Bonnie's body sat up on the bed and a strong wing blew around making it hard for Lucy to carry on.

"Go to Lucy!" Klaus ordered all the vampires who nodded in agreement. It was hard, with objects flying around and the wind restricting their moves. Lucy was currently stuck to the wall, the wind blocking her movements.

"Stefan, Elena! Get her legs! Kol and I will get her arms! Rebekah and Caroline, get Jeremy and Matt out of here!" Damon yelled.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Bonnie's body laughed. Klaus seized the opportunity to jump on him and wrestle him. He finally pinned him down.

"Bonnie I know you're still there, you can't die now! I love you!" Klaus yelled.

Her eyes momentarily changed back to green.

"Klaus…" She whispered, confused. But it soon changed back.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bonnie's body pushed Klaus back. "BONNIE IS DEAD AND SOON SO WILL YOU!" The strange voice said.

"Lucy! She's still in there! Finish the ritual!" Klaus yelled.

Cassandra sped to stab Lucy but was stopped by Kol snatched her heart out while her body fell with a heavy thud and was tossed by the wind.

"Gee, I've dreamt of doing that ever since I met her." Kol tried to grin.

Klaus was still struggling with Bonnie's body when Lucy finished the ritual. But before then, Matthew gave Klaus an evil smile and stabbed Bonnie's body in the stomach. Her body suddenly collapsed, all black veins disappearing. At once, the wind seized and everyone gathered around her. Klaus carried her body to the bed and everyone left him for a minute. Sobs racked his body.

"What am I supposed to do? I…I am an immortal and I am going to have to leave with this for the rest of…eternity? I failed you Bonnie, I promised to love you but all I did was hurt you! Come back please, come back to set me on fire and give me aneurisms…" He smiled through his tears. "Do you think it was a coincidence that I chose you over Stefan? No! I wanted you! You intrigued me! And now…you are gone…what can I do? Tell me and I'll do it…" He kissed her cold lips. "I guess, I am no prince charming." He chuckled. He just stayed there and held her hand.

Downstairs was quiet; they all sat quietly, not even crying. Klaus came back down and Rebekah rushed to hug him.

He pushed her away quietly and went outside.

Elena was the first one to speed upstairs. The rest soon followed. They all just kept quiet. Klaus came back in the middle of the night and asked everyone to leave him alone in the room. He looked so broken that no one had the heart to argue.

He took out a small beautiful diamond ring. He slid it on her finger.

"You would make a stunning bride you know…before you left…I was going to give this to you…as a pledge of my love…well, since I will always love you…it's only befitting that I should give to you…it's yours…" He voice broke. "I wouldn't be able to give you everything you want but I'd sure spend all my life trying. You didn't deserve this. To me, you're the one. No other will ever compare you…" He kissed her hand. He felt it move. He was dismissed it as his imagination but she full on grabbed his hand.

"Klaus…" She said in a small voice.

"Bonnie? It's you! You're back!" He watched her open her green eyes.

"Yes…"

"How can it be?"

"I don't know…"

"I am so sorry love!" He cried and pulled her in his arms.

"Klaus." She breathed.

"I love you so much Bonnie, I thought that I lost you!"

"You will never lose me, not once." He cupped her face and kissed her with all the love he could muster.

"Gee, witchy, hardly back and already playing the naughty patient? Never pegged you for a freak." Damon smiled, genuinely from the doorway.

"As much as it strange, I missed you… and Damon?"

"Yes?"

"We can be friends." They both shared a look. His was one of realization and hers was one of happiness.

**Fin**

**Please review **


End file.
